At The Stroke Of Midnight
by withinthedepths
Summary: During her last days of life, she only wanted to spend it with him. AU, Slight OOC /SasuxSaku/


_So, the new year is coming up soon, can't wait for 2011! :D _

_So I made this sad little tragedy fic just for you guys, it's also my first one-shot, so yeah. (: It's based on  
New Years' Eve._

_This was originally suppose to be a Christmas Fic (as the title was going to be All I Want For Christmas Is To Be With You) but since I had no time to finish, I just changed it to one that would fit for New Years. _

_I'm just releasing it now because I haven't updated anything in forever, sorry!_

_But anyways, hope you guys enjoy it! :D _

_I don't own Naruto, sadly. _

_**At The Stroke Of Midnight**_

A pink-haired girl quietly exited the examination room, unable to handle what her doctor was telling her. She felt her legs go weak and her sight blurry, as she leaned onto the wall beside her for support.

"_Sakura, the cancer has spread far too much for us to cure it. It's already affecting your brain, you won't have much time left…" _Tsunade's words echoed in head, causing tears to spill from her eyes.

She let out a quivering breath, and straightened her posture. She smiled sadly to herself. _I'll spend my last moments with him…_

.

.

_They were engaged, and most thought of them as the perfect couple._

.

.

She silently stood in front of _their _bedroom door, listening carefully to the words being said by her fiancé and some woman.

"Sasuke-kun, you said you already broke up with her! Why is her stuff still here?" A petite woman's voice said from the other side.

She could hear her fiancé grunt, and some shuffling was heard. "Ayuki, don't worry. Things will be over soon, I promise. We'll be together then, okay?" Sasuke's voice said, and she swore she could _hear _that smirk on his face.

Not wanting to hear the sounds of their moans and groans, she ran out of her house and to the park near her house.

.

.

_The soon-to-be husband had turned his back on her for months, like the sex pig he was._

_This, she knew._

_._

_._

Smiling at the children playing in front of her, she thought of her dreams to become a mother.

_Two beautiful children, a boy and a girl… _she said to herself, gazing at the sunset before her. It was moments before it would go down, falling into a deep oblivion.

Just like how she'll end up soon.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?" an energetic voice shouted from behind her, and she turned to come face-to-face with her iancé's best friend, who soon became her own.

Smiling, she scooted over for him to sit down. "Hi, Naruto-kun."

Flashing that stupid grin of his, he happily plopped down on his seat and hung his arm over her shoulder. "What's the matter, Sakura-chan? You look so lonely and sad over here."

She closed her eyes and simply smiled, and Naruto knew exactly what was going on. He growled.

"He was with that ugly whore, again?" He hissed, clenching his fists.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared into his bright cerulean eyes. She gave him a small, sad smile that tugged at his heart. "It's okay, Naruto. It's been going on forever, anyways."

Naruto frowned, but didn't say anymore. He's known for a long time that his best friend had been cheated on Sakura, simply for sex. Sakura just wouldn't allow sex before marriage, and being his stupid, prick self, he turned on her.

Though, he knew that Sasuke truly loved Sakura, but just never showed it.

Sakura didn't want them to get married after it was finalized whether or not she…

Naruto nearly jumped up when he suddenly remembered what he was suppose to ask her, startling Sakura. He turned to her with a serious face.

"Sakura-chan, what did baa-chan tell you?" He asked, his tone dripping with worry and concern.

Sakura smiled at him, though Naruto couldn't see a bright glint in her beautiful emerald eyes. "I have about a week, Naruto-kun. Just a week…"

Sorrow and pain reached their eyes, as Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace, tears cascading down both cheeks.

"No, Sakura-chan… You can't go… who's going to make teme happy?" Naruto exclaimed, holding her tighter.

Sakura slowly pulled away, looking into his eyes. "He has Ayuki, he should be fine…"

"Sakura-chan, how can you say that? You know he loves you, you only!" Naruto said, defending his best friend.

"Then why doesn't he show it!" She shouted at him, and cried even harder.

Unable to take the presence of her best friend any longer, she pushes him away and runs off, leaving a depressed Naruto to call out her name.

.

.

_She just wanted to feel loved, even if it was completely fake._

_._

_._

Sasuke frowned as he glanced at the clock ticking on his wall.

Where was his fiancé?

She should be done with work by now, and normally doesn't stay out this late…

Sasuke froze. What if someone kidnapped her? Raped her? _Hurt _her?

.

.

_Oh Sasuke, if only you knew._

_._

_._

He began pacing in his living room, silently panicking. He loved Sakura, she was probably the most important person in his whole life. He wouldn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

Though he doesn't show it, he truly and deeply cares for the pink-haired maiden.

His worries vanished when he saw said girl walk through the front door quietly. Walking up to her, he immediately began questioning her.

Her reply was a simple, "Worked overtime."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. She was normally very bubbly and energetic, he liked the annoying side of her sometimes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, tilting her chin up.

He _definitely _knew something was up now. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and red became her skin tone for her face. He frowned inwardly.

_What happened to my Sakura?_

She shook off his hand under her chin and flashed him a smile. "No, I'm fine, Sasuke-kun! Just a bit tired is all. I'm heading off to bed early. Nighty night!" She said quickly before scurrying upstairs, without giving him the chance to reply, or even comprehend what she had just said.

.

.

_A human being can't hold in tears for very long. It only takes a single second for the waterworks to start._

_._

_._

Sasuke woke up to the strong smell of tomatoes and eggs, a special combination he loves to have in the morning. Smirking, he walks downstairs to see the beautiful girl he's engaged to now.

Sakura Haruno, pink-haired beauty with a feisty temper.

She was setting up the table as the food sizzled on the stove, wearing her pajamas with an apron over it. She had a small smile on her face, and she was humming to herself.

_._

_._

_He would never know that little smile was filled with pain and hurt, faked for deception._

_._

_._

Seeing her fiancé walk downstairs, she put on a fake smile as she let his lips touch her forehead, wrapping her arms around him.

"Breakfast is ready!" She exclaimed cheerfully, kissing him on the lips.

Letting go of him so that he could sit down and get settled, she rushed over to stove to retrieve the food. Placing the pan on the table, the two dug in.

"Sasuke-kun, the end of the year is coming up soon, you know!" she said happily, eating one of the rice balls on a plate.

"Hn. I know." He replied, taking a bite of eggs.

Sakura smiled. _January 1 is my last day. _

_I'll be sure to make this all last._

_._

_._

_He was the most important thing in her life, no matter how much he betrayed her._

_._

_._

"I can't wait for the next year. Promise me we'll have the best New Year's Eve ever, okay?" she asked, gazing into his obsidian eyes with her own emerald ones.

Giving her a small smirk, he nodded. "Aa."

_._

_._

_6 Days Left_

_Monday_

_._

_._

On Sunday, Tenten and Ino decided to drag Sakura out for shopping, who dragged along Sasuke as a 'human cart.'

"The New Year's Eve party is this Friday, maggots! So let's shop, shop, shop!" Ino hollered, linking arms with Sakura and skipping away.

Sakura smiled, immediately following Ino's footsteps. _I'm going to miss this._

"OI! YOU FORGOT MEE!" Tenten yelled, running towards them.

Hinata sighed, turning around to face the boys. "Come on, now."

Naruto grinned and intertwined hands with her, and began walking. Neji and Shikamaru groaned, as Sasuke smirks and just followed the others.

.

.

_All seemed fine, though it was simply all an act._

_._

_._

"Forehead, you should really get this red dress! It's so pretty on you, and it's perfect the party!" Ino exclaimed, walking around Sakura, examining her.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you agree?" Ino asked, turning around to face the prick.

Sasuke smirked, nodding. "Aa."

Ino smiled, turning back around. "See? You should get it!"

There were nods and smiles all around her, and she smiled. "I would, but look at the price! I don't have this kind of money, Ino-pig!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "That's why you have a fiancé, Forehead! Get him to buy it!"

Sasuke stood, walking over to Sakura. "Change out of it, I'll buy it just for you." He said with a smirk, kissing her.

Sakura broke the kiss after a moment, smiling. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto watched the scene quietly, clenching and unclenching his fists. This didn't go unnoticed by Hinata, who was beside him.

_He must know, _Hinata thought, glancing at her boyfriend.

.

.

_Sasuke never knew what was wrong with Sakura, no matter how much he cared for her, and no matter how much she trusted him._

_._

_._

Hinata pulled away Naruto when they exited the store and bringing him outside, telling the others that they'll catch up soon. Going straight to the point, she asked, "Is it true? Does she have it?"

Naruto widened his eyes, lowering his head. Hinata took this as a yes, and slowly began crying. Naruto, hearing her soft sobs, shot his head up and wrapping his arms around her, a small attempt in trying to comfort her.

"How… How long?" She sputtered, wiping away tears.

"Till New Year's Eve..." Naruto whispered, holding her tighter as she let out a loud cry.

"She's… she's our best friend… why?" Hinata cried, holding onto Naruto tighter.

Naruto closed his eyes and slowly let his own tears come down as he replied, "because God is just testing Sasuke's love for her. And I think he's going to fail this one."

_._

_._

_5 Days Left_

_Tuesday_

_._

_._

Silently slipping out of his _–their- _bed, he quickly changed his clothes so that he could meet up with Ayuki.

Sakura, feeling the absence of her fiancé, wakes up and looks around, finding him pulling pants on in their closet. Softly calling out to him, he abruptly turns around.

Sasuke sighs, walking over to her and kissing her forehead. Searching for a quick excuse, he said, "I gotta go to work early Sakura, sorry."

Wanting to spend the day with him, Sakura quickly replied, "Can't you just stay home, just today, for me? Please?"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by her sudden clinginess. Normally when he used that excuse, she would just agree without hesitation, but since when did she suddenly want to spend so much time with him?

He slowly shook his head, coming out of shock. "I can't, sorry Sakura. I'll be home later, okay?"

Sakura didn't stop pestering him. "Please, for me? It can't hurt, right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, exhaling, and sat down on the side of the bed. He caressed her face. "No Sakura, I really can't. You know it's crucial I go to work, I have a business to run."

Sakura pouted. "Pretty please?"

Sasuke was getting annoyed now. "No, now stop being so annoying. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Sasuke could see hurt and pain flash in her eyes, though it left as quickly as it came. She sighed. "Fine. Bye."

And with that, she turned away from him, and laid back down on the bed.

Sasuke didn't want to ruin her sour mood much more, so he just left, hopping into his car to go see Ayuki.

_What should I tell Ayuki? Hopefully she doesn't get mad at me… _

_._

_._

_Even though he betrayed her, he always cared for her, loved her._

_Who said he showed it?_

_._

_._

"Sasuke-kun, you don't mean that, do you?" Ayuki whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Sasuke turn his head away, not wanting to see the waterworks. "Yes Ayuki, I mean it. What happened between us is over. I love Sakura more than you can imagine."

She clinged onto his shirt. "But… you promised me… you would break up with her…"

Sasuke faced her and glared. "I was drunk, Ayuki. I will never leave Sakura. She's my _fiancé, _if you forgot. I made a promise to her that I would take care of her, love her."

"But, Sasuke-" Ayuki whined.

He shoved her away and glared the great Uchiha death glare. "I love Sakura. Get that in your fucking head."

And with that, he walked away.

Completely unaware of the baby blue orbs who watched the scene with fire in her eyes.

_._

_._

_Only few knew of the affair, those of which were Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata._

_._

_._

"OI! SASUKE-TEME!" The loud, obnoxious voice of Uzumaki Naruto boomed throughout the halls of Uchiha Enterprises, making a certain raven-haired man twitch.

Turning, he glared. "Is it necessary to yell so loud?" He hissed.

Naruto grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "Yup." He replied happily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, pressing the button on the elevator to go up.

As they hopped in and the elevator doors closed, Naruto suddenly grew serious. "Sasuke, you better make these next few days for Sakura happy for her, okay?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at him. It was so unlike him to not use teme in his name, or even talk about Sakura's happiness at all. He knew he made Sakura happy all the time.

… Right?

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

Naruto froze a moment before shrugging, leaning on the elevator wall. "Nothing much. She's my best friend and everything, and I care for her, ya know? Plus, New Years is her favorite holiday of the year next to Christmas, so of course she has to be happy."

Naruto inwardly prayed to God that for once, he would make Sasuke stupid and gullible enough to believe that…

Sasuke slowly nodded, the information sinking in. That made enough sense. "Hn. Okay."

Naruto grinned widely, throwing his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "I can always count on you, teme!"

Sasuke glared at him as the elevator door opened. "Take you arm off of me."

_._

_._

_2 Days Left_

_Thursday_

_._

_._

Okay, Sasuke was just getting more annoyed day by day.

Ever since Sakura's late night work day, she's become so clingy and all over Sasuke, like the fangirl she used to be. She's always asking to do many things with him and spend time with him, he had absolutely no time for himself.

Even when he's at work, Sakura's always there to drop by and say hi or eat lunch with him.

Seriously, he was getting sick of her. He loved her and all, but can he just have some personal space?

Her emotions were crazy, too. He would always see her crying on the side, or smiling too big, and he was getting confused.

What the hell fucked her up?

At the sound of Sakura's sing-song voice calling him, he sighed, opening his eyes to see Sakura shoving a platter of cookies in his face.

"Here, Sasuke-kun! Try some, I made them just for you!" She exclaimed, showing a big smile.

Sasuke grimaced at the smell. "Sakura, you know I hate sweets."

Sakura pouted. "But you would eat it if I made it, right?"

Sasuke sighed for the second time, running a hand through his hair. "Sure. I'll eat some later, okay? I'm not hungry right now."

Instead of nodding her head like what she used to do, she shoved it even more into his face. "No! Nooow."

Sasuke stared into her eyes, as if saying, 'No Sakura. Now move away before I choke you.'

Seeing the message, Sakura sigh dramatically, and practically flew back into the kitchen.

Sasuke groaned, leaning into the couch.

He wanted his Sakura back.

_(Too bad she's gone…)_

_**CRASH!**_

Hearing a sudden crash, he jumped up from his seat and entered the kitchen, finding Sakura on the floor, surrounded by cookies and a plastic plate, clutching her head furiously.

Crouching down to her level, he embraced her. "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"N-nothing… Just a-a l-little headache…" she said painfully, her mouth curving into a small smile.

Sasuke stared at her questioningly, but didn't say anything else as he carried her to their bedroom, leaving the cookies abandoned on the floor.

_._

_._

_1 Day Left_

_Friday_

_6:30 AM_

_._

_._

"WAKEY WAKEY, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura's annoying voice yelled into his ear, causing him to jolt up and fall out of bed with a loud thump.

Rubbing his head, he shot up and glared at Sakura. "What the hell, Sakura?"

Looking innocent, she smiled cutely. "Whaaaat?"

"You know I don't being woken up so early! What the hell was that for?" He nearly yelled, trying to keep in his temper.

"It's New Year's Eve Day! Even though the party starts at 7, we still have to get ready for everything, help with decorations at Neji-kun's house, and I still have somewhere to go to check on something-"

"Okay okay, I get it, just shut up, will you?" He shouted, groaning. He laid back down on the bed.

Sakura was taken aback by his sudden outburst of anger, but quickly shook it off. "Sasuke-kun, please get up?" She said softly, touching his shoulder.

Sakura stepped back when Sasuke flinched and bolted up to glare at her. "Sakura, let me _sleep." _

Sakura frowned. "But it's-"

"I know what today is, Sakura, but you don't have to wake me up at 6 in the fucking morning! Man, you're so annoying…" He yelled, standing up now.

Sakura was hurt. Without thinking, she accidently blurted out, "So Ayuki wasn't annoying then?"

As soon as those words left her lips, she covered her mouth with widened his eyes. With his own widened eyes, he took a step towards her. "Who told you about her?"

Deciding it's time she confront the situation, she began to spoke with confidence. "I didn't need to have someone tell me, Sasuke-kun. I can _hear _you two when I come home from work!"

Sasuke was shocked. He hadn't expected Sakura to find out, much less know, about Ayuki until later on, when he had planned to tell her.

Sakura scoffed. "You think you can hide something as big as that? I cry nearly every night knowing I'm sleeping on the bed where my own _fiancé _defiled another woman!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "Shut up, Sakura."

Tears threatened to fall down her face. "What, can't face the truth? What is it Sasuke that I do wrong? Am I not enough for you?"

Inhaling, Sasuke closed his eyes. "Sakura, just shut-"

"I don't have the right body? I'm not pretty enough?" Sakura shouted, stepping closer to him until her face was right in front of him.

"No, it's-" Sasuke tried to say.

"I'm weak? Worthless? Stupid?" Tears brimmed her eyes, though they never fell.

"**Shut up! You're so **_**annoying, and I wish you'd just leave!**_" Sasuke shouted, eyes revealing a dangerous red.

It was then that Sasuke regretted his words when he saw tears fall from her eyes as she stepped back, covering her mouth in a desperate attempt to mute her sobs.

"Fine.. I'll just do that.." She whispered to herself, stepping farther away from him.

Sasuke's eyes turned back to its normal obsidian black as he reached for her. "Sakura, I didn't mean-"

"I'm that much of a pain and nuisance to you?" Her soft voice asked, cracking.

"No, you're no-" Sasuke said, but was cut off.

"Then why did you say that?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't mean to, it just-"

She stared at him right in the eye and asked, "Do you even love me?"

Sasuke widened his eyes at that question, shocked that she would even ask such a question. Of course he loved her! "Yes, of course I do-"

"Then why don't I ever hear you say it to me? You say it to Ayuki, but not to me, is she more important?" She yelled.

"No, she's not-"

"Then prove it!" She screeched, a wave of tears hitting her once again.

Sasuke, too shocked to say anything, was silent as he stared at her with wide eyes. Sakura, taking this chance to leave, ran out of the room with her cell phone and New Years' Eve dress in her hands.

Leaving Sasuke to think about what just happened.

_._

_._

_Sit back and watch, because the waterworks are about to start…_

_._

_._

She ran as fast as she could to Hinata and Naruto's house, her tears flying around everywhere.

_I did it… _She thought as she rang the doorbell, knocking on the door furiously.

The door opened to reveal a scared Hinata, whose expression became worried and concerned upon sight of a crying Sakura.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! Come in!" Hinata exclaimed, opening the door to let her in.

Walking in and seeing the sight of a confused Naruto standing in the living room, she immediately ran for him and hugged him tight, not wanting to ever let go.

The puzzled Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around the sobbing Sakura, kissing her head. "Sakura-chan, what's the matter? What happened?"

"Sasuke… doesn't love… me…"

Upon hearing 'Sasuke', his eyes flashed with anger, but quickly disappeared when he felt Sakura's body go limp in his arms. Glancing at her, he worriedly shook her. "Sakura-chan, hey!"

Hinata rushed over to look, and Naruto placed her on their beige couch seated nicely in the middle of the room.

"I'm fine.. don't worry, it's normal…" Sakura's voice said hoarsely.

"Will you be okay for the party?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Sakura nodded, flashing a smile. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I just need some rest."

Hinata nodded and walked away to get a blanket, returning with a black blanket with ramen all over it.

Placing it on Sakura, Naruto grinned at the sick pink-haired girl. "Just sleep, okay? If you need anything, just yell."

Nodding, she smiled one more time before drifting into a deep slumber.

_._

_._

_Konoha Hospital_

_._

_._

She squeezed Naruto's and Hinata's hands really hard, as she wait patiently for Tsunade to come back with her results.

When the blonde, busty woman came into view, Naruto practically jumped out of his seat to question her.

"BAA-CHAN! Will Sakura-chan be okay? Can she live longer? Is there a cure? Can we save-" Naruto ranted on, before getting cut off.

"Naruto-kun, quiet!" Hinata hissed, apologizing to Tsunade, who just shook her head.

"It's okay. I know you both really care for Sakura." She said with a sad smile on her face, glancing at the pink-haired lady.

"Unfortunately, it seems she doesn't have much time… what are the symptoms you've been having, Sakura?" she asked, looking at her.

"Headaches, fatigue, and I've been coughing up some blood…" Sakura said quietly, thinking.

Tsunade nodded slowly, writing it down on a clipboard. "Ah, okay. Well, I don't have much to say but…"

She looked at Sakura right into the eye. "Have the best New Year of your life, Sakura. Make it meaningful. We'll be here to take care of the last steps of your cancer."

_._

_._

_Hyuuga Neji Residence_

_._

_._

"WOOHOOO! LET'S PARTAAAAAYY…" A drunk Ino yelled, her voice slurring. A drunk Kiba wrapped his arm around her waist and cheered, along with the majority of the crazy and happy people in the crowds.

The ballroom was huge, plastered with streamers and posters hanging everywhere, a buffet table on one side with tables, and a bar right next to it. There was a huge disco ball set in the middle of it all, with loud music banging against the walls.

People in dresses and tuxedos were dancing around, drinking, and eating, and a sober Sasuke was worried sick for his fiancé.

_Where was she?_

Walking around to find her once again, he unpleasantly bumped into a completely buzzed Karin, who was all over his… pants.

"Aa… Alone, I see, Sasuke-kun?" She purred, nuzzling his neck.

He grimaced and shoved her away from him in disgust. "Get the hell away from me, Karin."

Karin pouted, and clung to his arm. "But Sasuke-kuuun-"

Shoving her once more, he glared at her. "I have a _fiancé, _Karin. Fuck off."

And with that, he left to search for his fiancé, but was interrupted by a surprisingly sober Naruto, who was grinning on the stage.

"OI! GOOD EVENING EVERYONE!" He yelled loudly, causing many people to cheer happily along with him.

"It's New Year's Eve, so let's have some fun, neh?" he exclaimed, and turned around to call some people up to the stage behind him, and a flash of pink caught Sasuke attention.

_Sakura._

There, in all beautiful glory, stood his fiancé, wearing a stunning red dress that hugged her body perfectly, her now curly hair pinned up to make a side bun. She smiled at everyone as Naruto threw his arm around her shoulder, along with his own wife Hinata on the other side.

"Let's make this night special, alright guys? This is Sakura-chan favorite holiday of the year, so let's all make sure she has the best night ever, okay?" he exclaimed, hugging her.

There were loud cheers and chants all around the room, and Sakura smiled brightly, its beauty tugging at his heart.

"And let the countdown start!" Sakura exclaimed into the microphone, and Sasuke could see all the excitement radiating off of her.

_**10!**_

_Her bright and shining smile that could easily make his day…_

_**9!**_

_Her laugh that sounds like a beautiful melody to his ears…_

_**8!**_

_Her funny and weird personality that makes his life so eventful and fun…_

_**7!**_

_Her feisty temper that he loves to mess around with…_

_**6!**_

_Her long, pink locks that make her even more unique…._

_**5!**_

_Her emerald green eyes that beam at him every day, gorgeous orbs he could stare into all day…_

_**4!**_

_Her amazing skill…_

_**3!**_

_Her stunning talent…_

_**2!**_

_Everything about her…_

_**1!**_

_Is what he loves most about __**her.**_

_**POP!**_

He was about to walk over and kiss her, but stopped in his tracks, remembering their fight this morning (or in this case, _yesterday _morning). He had been cranky and half-asleep, not even knowing how of the words he said to her until she became crying.

Deciding on apologizing to her, he began walking towards her until he was very rudely stopped by a fuming Ino and a serious Shikamaru. He frowned. "Move."

Ino placed a hand on her hip and glared at him. "No."

He glared at her as well. " And why the hell not?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because Sasuke, we're going to make sure that _you _don't ruin Sakura's night tonight."

Sasuke was slightly shocked that she would say that. He may have said a few harsh things to Sakura, but he wasn't going to ruin her night! "I'm not going to ruin her night, I'm her damn fiancé."

"And I'm her damn best friend." She replied, staring at him in disgust.

The intensity of Sasuke's glare grew. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?"

She rolled her eyes again, switching the weight on one leg to the other. " Just go spend the rest of your life with that Ayuki slut, will you? We'd be better off without you, and for once Sakura could be happy."

Sasuke widened his eyes in bewilderment. Just how many people knew?

"I don't like Ayuki, I love Sakura." He gritted his teeth.

Ino rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then how come you've never _ever _told her that? You say it to everyone else but her, what the hell are you trying to do here?"

"I'm trying to make her happy, okay?" He hissed.

She glared at him with her baby blue eyes. "Well, you're not doing a very fine job with that."

Not wanting to take this shit anymore, he turned around and walked away, going around the couple to get to Sakura.

He felt his heart stop beating when he saw Sakura collapse in Naruto's arms on stage.

_._

_._

_It's time._

_._

_._

Sakura was violently coughing out blood and falling in and out of consciousness, causing Naruto and Hinata to become worried sick. Shikamaru rushed over to the group and tried to figure out what was wrong with her, though Naruto and Hinata knew perfectly.

Sasuke suddenly appeared as well, and although Neji and Tenten tried to push him away, he broke through and came to Sakura's side, kneeling beside her.

"Sakura, Sakura! What's wrong?" Sasuke shouted, holding her hand.

Everyone could see the frustration in Naruto's eyes, and he looked at Hinata. "Call Tsunade. Tell her it's time."

"Time? Time for what?" Ino yelled, pushing through to get to Sakura.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke yelled, glancing at Naruto.

It was silent when Naruto spoke. "She's dying, and there's nothing we could do about it."

_._

_._

_Konoha Hospital_

_._

_._

Sasuke slammed open the hospital door, and glared at the sick, frail girl laying on the hospital bed, clenching his fists.

_She didn't tell him._

Slowly walking over to him, he tried to stop himself from letting his anger go out. He knew he was ready to blow up…

Her eyes fluttered open, and all traces of anger vanished, though was replaced with sorrow and guilt.

She stared at him with the same emotion, as if saying, _I'm sorry I never told you._

She gave him a small smile, trying to ease the tension.

The anger slowly came flooding back into him, and he glared at her. "Why… Why the **hell **didn't you tell me?"

Sakura's smile disappeared, and her eyes widened in shock. "I-"

"You told Naruto, you told Hinata…" He hissed.

"But… you didn't tell _me?" _He nearly shouted.

Sakura sat up and tried to hold his hand, but he flinched away.

"W-Why? Am I not important to you?" He asked quietly, hoping to make her cry.

He wanted to see those tears.

He wanted her to pay back for making him feel like this.

She shook her head, looking at him in the eye. "No, Sasuke-kun. That's not it."

"Then _what? _Why didn't you tell _me, _you're_ fiancé?" _he yelled at her, eyes turning into that dangerous red once again.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke-kun. It's over already and it's done, so just stop-"

"_**No.**_" Sasuke hissed.

"How.. how can you act like this? Like you don't care that you're about to die? Do you _want _to die?" He asked in disgust, stepping away from her.

Sakura widened her eyes in bewilderment. "No, I don't-"

"I can't believe you, Sakura. " He said, grimacing.

"I'm already sick and there's no cure, do you want me to keep acting like I'll still be living when I know I'm not?" She shouted at him, her tears brimming around her eyes.

After hearing that sentence, Sasuke didn't want to see those tears anymore.

"I can't do anything but accept it, Sasuke-kun. I'm already sick, beyond repair, I don't want to keep acting like I'll be able to turn 24 in a few months, have children, get married to you…" She yelled her voice cracking as tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't _want _to die… but I have no _choice… _"She whispered, before breaking down crying.

Sasuke walked back over and embraced her, never wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry Sakura… I didn't mean what I said earlier."

She shook her head. "It's okay, I never took it seriously." She said, voice muffled.

"But…" He said, pulling back slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura's eyes looked down, and she held his hand. "I didn't want you to worry, or to go crazy for a cure. I just wanted to be happy with you, no matter what. I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, Sakura." He whispered.

She smiled, a real, genuine smile. "Thank you. Sasuke-kun."

_._

_._

_On January 1__st__, 2011,_

_2:57 AM, _

_Sakura Haruno died in her fiancé's arms in her hospital bed,_

_Smiling._

_._

_._

_**T H E E N D**_

_._

_._

_This is dedicated to my 22 year old friend who died last year of cancer, and didn't get the chance to tell her hubby that she loved him._

_I'm sorry if the cancer thing didn't work out well, I'm not exactly a doctor here…_

_Review, please! :)_

_~Missy (:_


End file.
